Fated Night
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Lukya is a Master in the Holy Calm War, and Seymour is her Servant. When Lukya meets and falls in love with another Master, she must find and choose the right path to win the War. OCR YT HHr SK


Hello, everyone. To everyone who read my Hidden Truths fic (which I really need to get back into), I mentioned a brief idea of a AU story called Fated Night and this is it. Thanks to encouragement and help from KingofHeroes/TwilightBlader for supporting me on writing it since I've become a fan of the series, Fate/Stay Night. Before you ask about Seymour being of the Caster class, think about it. His skills, from the original game, lay in his magic, thus he is suitable for the Caster class. Of course, the other Masters and Servants will be revealed as the story progresses. And don't ask about Lukya's Command Seals image, I just want you to ask about if there is a Master with the other half of that image.

Summary: In the city of Radiant Bevelle once every ten years, there is a war hidden from the eyes of the public. This war, known as the Holy Calm War, decides who preserves the peace in the city. Seven different magi, known as Masters, battle each other with the spirits from the past, known as Servants. Lukya Guado is one of the Masters, the Master of the Servant Caster, whose spirit is her brother, Seymour. When she meets and falls in love with another Master, Lukya soon becomes confused about many things. She must find and choose the right path if she is to end the War.

Pairings: Tidus x Yuna, Rikku x OC, OC X OC, Lulu x Wakka, Sora x Kairi, Gilgamesh x Saber, Harry x Hermione

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix, Fate/Stay Night belongs to TYPE-MOON, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, story, plot, Lukya, and other OC belong to me, Daichi belongs to Bushy Brow, and the song belongs Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Start

The sun was shining brightly in the city of Radiant Bevelle, its brilliant light was shining into the two story bedroom window of the Guado family house. The resident of the room was fast asleep, listening to the ringing of a alarm clock and the whistling of the birds outside, on the other side of the room, there was a knock on the door and a male voice speaking, "Time to get up, sister. You have something you have to do at school today, don't you? Get up, breakfast is almost ready." There was a sound of footsteps walking away and going down a flight of stair. Emerging the bed sheet was a young girl of fifteen years old, she yawned loudly and stretched with a smile on her face. Getting out of her bed, she tidied it up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Returning to her room, she combed out the mess in her light blue short hair, putting in her normal hair accessories, next she got dressed in her school uniform. Looking at herself in the mirror, the girl smiled, a shine in her bright sea blue eyes, and then she went downstairs.

Sitting at the table, Japanese-style, the girl looked into the living room and smiled at the sleeping forms of three girls. One had long light brown hair tied into a ponytail at her left side, on her left side was another girl with short brown hair and a beaded earring, and on her right side was a girl with long golden blond hair. Coming from the kitchen, his arms full of plates of food, was a young man with shoulder blue hair with a bang out and dark blue eyes. He set the food on the table and sat down as well, also in Japanese-style; the two had a moment of prayer and then ate the food. The breakfast was silent, when the girl was finished, she put her bowl and chopsticks down on the table, then stood up and headed for the stairs, the man suddenly spoke to her, "Lukya, wait."

Lukya stopped at her brother, concerned. The man stood up and walked to her, grabbing her right hand and looked at it, she looked at it as well. On the back of her right hand was an image of half of a heart in three pieces, all pieces were glowing. Looking up into the man's eyes, Lukya smiled and asked, "Yes, Seymour?" "Be careful today. You don't know when-" Seymour stopped suddenly when his little sister hugged him, she smiled and looked at him, saying, "I know, I will be careful today. I still need to get ready, though." She went upstairs to her room and put a stylized glove on her right hand, then grabbed her school bag. Heading back downstairs, she went to the door and put her shoes on, Lukya waved goodbye to Seymour, who waved back, smiling. Then she went out the door and headed for the school, it was odd to see a middle school student walk to school on a Sunday, but she had special reason for it.

Reaching the gate of the school, Lukya gazed at Radiant Bevelle Academy, the massive school that combined elementary, middle, and high school. She calmly entered and entered to the middle school section entrance. Feeling relieved that the entrance was unlocked for her; Lukya changed her shoes into her school shoes and headed for the auditorium. The auditorium was empty as was the rest of school, walking to the stage, Lukya looked around for anyone and sighed, sitting at the piano. She looked at the piece of music that was placed on the piano, it was 'Time To Say Goodbye.' Lukya tried to not cry, it was the same song that sung at her father's funeral. Her father, head for a important cooperation, was killed twelve years in a fire that was started by her mother, who didn't want to accept Seymour as her stepson. The fire killed both her father and mother, and Lukya was only left with her half-brother, Seymour, who raised her from then on.

Taking a deep breath, Lukya began to play the melodious beginning of the song, remembering the times Seymour played it the day before the anniversary of their father's death every year. Because Lukya was entranced playing the piano, she didn't notice two new people come in and walk up to the stage. They stood behind her the moment they reached the stage, not wanting to interrupt and listening to the beautiful melody that she was producing from the piano. Looking at the music sheet, Lukya was approaching the start of the first verse, swallowing a lump in her throat and recalling her practices with Seymour; Lukya began to sing and surprised her listeners with her voice. Lukya's soft soprano voice was surprisingly able to reach the notes of the song, the two listeners just stood when they were and listened.

_Quando sono sola_

_sogno all'orizzonte_

_e mancan le parole,_

_si lo so che non c'è luce_

_in una stanza quando manca il sole,_

_se non ci sei tu con me, con me._

One of the two listeners, a young man with short golden blond hair and crimson wine red eyes smiled as he listened to the song. His companion, a young man with short snow white hair and crimson red eyes just gazed at her in amazement, he could tell despite the fact that Lukya was just fifteen years old, she had a lot of practice, evident of her voice and her ability to reach the difficult notes in the song. Lukya paid no mind to them because she didn't know they were behind her, and just continued with the song, trying to remember what little she could of her father, and the times they had visited his grave on the anniversary of his death.

_Su le finestre_

_mostra a tutti il mio cuore_

_che hai accesso,_

_chiudi dentro me_

_la luce che_

_hai incontrato per strada._

The golden haired man closed his eyes and thought of someone he considered close to him, though he was countless rejected by this person. This song reminded him of the last time they had seen each other, the person just disappeared and he hadn't been able to find the person, but he knew deep in his heart that he would be find that person and tell them the feelings hidden deep in his heart. The white haired man also appeared to be thinking of someone, he was thinking of a sibling, a sister who also had passed away twelve years ago due to an unfortunate accident when they were kids. Lukya continued the song and had reached the chorus.

_Time to say goodbye_

_Paesi che non ho mai_

_veduto e vissuto con te,_

_adesso sì li vivrò._

_Con te partirò_

_su navi per mari_

_che, io lo so,_

_no, no, non esistono più,_

_it's time to say goodbye_

Playing the music, Lukya wondered if she was going to simply play through the second verse since she believed she was alone in the auditorium when she started playing the song. The moment she reached the second verse, a strong tenor voice began to sing the verse. Appearing at the left side of the piano was the golden haired man, leaning against the piano with his eyes closed and a smile on his face while the white haired man stood on the right side of the piano, looking in the distance. Lukya was surprised to see them nonetheless, but smiled, seeing that someone was listening to her music and enjoying it.

_Quando sei lontana_

_sogno all'orizzonte_

_e mancan le parole,_

_e io si lo so_

_che sei con me, con me,_

_tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,_

_mio sole tu sei qui con me,_

_con me, con me, con me._

Amazed at the golden haired man's voice and ability to reach the same notes, Lukya continued to play the song. Looking at the two men, Lukya wondered if they were related but that seemed impossible. The only noticeable trait they shared was the crimson red eyes, and Lukya noticed as the golden haired man pushed some hair behind his ear, there was a golden earring hanging from it. Meanwhile, the white haired man had no accessories on him and it seemed that way suited him better than the golden haired man and just continued playing the song as the golden haired man continued to sing.

_Time to say goodbye._

_Paesi che non ho mai_

_veduto e vissuto con te,_

_adesso sì li vivrò._

_Con te partirò_

_su navi per mari_

_che, io lo so,_

_no, no, non esistono più,_

Blushing suddenly, Lukya realized she was reaching the duet part, and the golden haired man sat beside her, just a few inches from where she was sitting. Lukya managed to hide a blush and they began sing the beginning of the final verse. The white haired man just listened and thought of his sister, Lukya wondered if the white haired man went through a similar tragedy as she did and sang with the golden haired man until the end of the song.

_con te io li rivivrò._

_Con te partirò_

_su navi per mari_

_che, io lo so,_

_no, no, non esistono più,_

_con te io li rivivrò._

_Con te partirò_

_Io con te._

The moment she finished, the golden haired man took her hand and kissed it, he smiled at her and said, "That was beautiful, my lady. I hope we can perform a duet again some time." "Uh, thank you for the compliment, mister…." Lukya couldn't finish her sentence since she didn't know his name; the golden haired man smiled and said, "My name is Gil. Just Gil. I'll be your new homeroom teacher starting tomorrow. And this is Daichi, the new high school transfer student. We've come here because I was supposed to show him around the school and I was assigned to help you practice with your singing because you're the star of the play."

So Gil and Lukya practiced her part in the school play, Cinderella, as she was the titular character in the play and even managed to get Daichi to sing as he embarrassedly revealed he had a baritone voice. At around 6 o'clock, Lukya finished the bottle of water she had received from Daichi during a break and sighed, "Well, I better get going. Seymour's probably worried about me right now. It was fun with practicing with you two. I hope we can do it again sometime." "Yes, well, I'll let Daichi escort you outside; I'm going to check out my new office." Gil said, heading out to the hallway. So Lukya and Daichi walked all the way to the middle school section entrance, after directing Daichi to the high school section and exchanging phone numbers, Lukya changed her shoes and stepped outside.

The moment she stepped outside, Lukya barely managed to dodge a barrage of knives. She jumped backward, examining the assailant. From the body, she could tell it was an eighteen year girl, she wore a silk black body suit while a skull mask covered her face, and her long dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head. Lukya wondered where she had seen that style before when it attacked her directly. Lukya closed her eyes in fear when a shadow came over her, quickly opening them, she had found her brother dressed in the long robes of a magician and wielded a unique staff in his hand. Casting a shell over them, Seymour picked up Lukya and they went inside the school.

"Seymour, I was so scared. I examined the person; it's a Servant, of the Assassin class." Lukya said, holding onto the sleeves of her brother's robe. "Beat her, my Servant, Caster." Seymour closed his eyes and bowed his head at her, he said, "As you wish, my Master." He headed outside and stared at the Servant in front of him, she said, "A Caster, huh? Guess that must mean you were a magician in your past life. This will be fun." "You don't be having much fun, though." Caster said, preparing a powerful spell and attacking her. Assassin blocked and vanished, reappearing behind him, tossing daggers at his back, Caster quickly blocked and teleported to her position.

After about an hour of fighting, Assassin suddenly disappeared with a upset look on her face. Lukya weakly walked out of the school and collapsed, Caster picked her up and held her in his arms, he softly said, "You have been using too much of your prana. Lets go home." The sleeping girl in his arms moaned softly, Caster stood up and walked to their home. Within the classroom M/D-2, there was a man in golden armor with a glass of wine in his hand, looking out the window at the full moon, he took a sip and said with a sly smile, "Soon, Cinderella, the fated night will come…" He disappeared from sight, Daichi stood outside the room and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Who is the man in the golden armor and who was he referring to? Guess if you think the man is really a certain Servant and if Daichi is his master. Also, can you guess who Gil really is? R&R, I would like good criticism on this, please.


End file.
